leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Carl
Carl (Japanese: カーツ Kurtz), known as Keane in Chuang Yi's translation, along with Karen, Will, , , and Sham, is one of the children kidnapped by the Masked Man and raised to be his servants in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Carl was one of the sub-leaders of the new Team Rocket formed in Johto. He appears to be based on the original class from Generation II. History Carl, along with Sham, debut in Piloswine Whine where they attack an arguing and . Carl reveals himself to be the one that had caused the earthquake that had recently hit Ecruteak City. Carl attacks the two with his but it ends up trapped in quicksand. As he calls for backup, Sham tells them that they no longer need to be there; they then make their retreat. Carl and Sham are later seen torturing the Team Rocket Elite Trio for their recent defeat at the hands of Eusine and losing the Pokémon they were tracking, . They are soon joined by the new leader of Team Rocket, the Masked Man, who decides it is time to start his master plan at the Indigo Plateau. Later, at the Indigo Plateau, Carl and Sham are seen having taken control of the Pokémon League's control room. They are approached by Gold and who have come to try to stop them. Carl and Sham use their Pokémon to them, but with quick thinking, Gold manages to put their Pokémon to sleep. Despite their Pokémon being asleep, Carl and Sham are still able to fight. Eventually, their Pokémon are defeated with a combination attack that sends their Magcargo and Slowking flying towards them. Carl is knocked out cold while Sham manages to stay awake long enough to reveal that they were only decoys. Pokémon was used to destroy the Lighthouse and cause the earthquake that leveled Ecruteak City whole. However, it was stopped by Gold's Polibo in Silver's control. Piloswine's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} as it was seen next to Carl while the Masked Man was discussing his plans. However, he commanded it to battle Gold's Polibo and briefly after it had been put to sleep. It nearly took the upper hand because its unconsciousness removed its mental inhibitions as a result, but Gold switched to his and defeated it with a . Magcargo's only known move is .}} . They were used to battle and in which Gold's Polibo put them to sleep with . In the , it was revealed that one of the Houndoom evolved from a . The same Houndour knew .}} Trivia * Coronis, who is known for coining fan names for manga characters who lack American names, coined the name Cart based on his Japanese name long before the release of VIZ Media's translation, which uses the similar name "Carl". * In the translation, Carl's Piloswine also knows the moves and . Names Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Keane es:Carl fr:Katz it:Indro zh:卡茲